


Finally, Peaceful Sleep

by Karategrl80



Series: Sastiel Creations Challenges [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15 x 20 fix it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone lives, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Maybe I should have led with that?, Sastiel - Freeform, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80
Summary: Castiel comes back from heaven to find a very sleep deprived Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sastiel Creations Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Finally, Peaceful Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Fix-it: Everyone survives.

When Cas returned from helping Jack begin his reorganization of heaven, he found Sam asleep at the table in the library, his head smushed against the keyboard of his laptop.

“I tried to get him to go to bed,” Dean’s voice came from around the corner, ”but he said he wanted to wait up for you. You know how he is. Stubborn.”

Cas smiled. Yes, his mate is quite stubborn--much like his older brother. But Cas wisely chose not to mention that fact. Gently, so not to startle Sam, he placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and shook gently.

“Samuel, I’m home. Let’s go to bed.”

Sam slowly lifted his head, blinking sleepily.

“Cas?” He asked.

“Yes, Samuel.”

Sam ran a hand over his face and tilted his head upward, looking up at Cas to confirm he actually was speaking to his angel, and then let his head flop against Cas’ chest.

“Mmm. Tired.” Sam slurred.

“Yes, I see that,” Cas replied. “Would you like to go to bed?”

“Are you coming with me?”

“Of course, Samuel.”

“Oh my Jack! The two of you need to knock it off and go to bed already! If you get any sappier I’m going to get cavities!” Dean's voice floated in from elsewhere.

Sam twisted to face the general direction of Dean’s voice and shouted “Shaddup, jerk!"

“Stop that bitch face, bitch, and get to bed! You're grumpy when you're tired!”

Sam shook his head and leaned more of his weight into Cas. “He’s such a jerk!”

“Yes, but he isn’t wrong, we need to get you to bed.”

Sam slowly levered himself up from the chair, groaning as his joints cracked and muscles protested.

Cas frowned. “Why are you in pain?” he asked. “You were fine before I left.”

“Went for a run this morning. Overdid it, I think.”

Cas sighed. One day he’ll get both brothers to stop beating themselves up by pushing themselves too hard. Tonight, however, was not that night.

Cas led Sam to their room, making sure he didn’t slip on any of the stairs--he’s honestly not sure how Sam was even upright at this point.

Cas maneuvered Sam into the room and gently sat him on the bed, where he blinked blearily at Cas.

“Did you sleep at all while I was gone, Samuel?”

Sam shrugged. He didn’t want to lie to Cas, but he also knew Cas would be disappointed with the truth.

Cas sat next to him and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam hummed in appreciation.

“I’m not going to be mad, Samuel. We talked about being able to share with each other without fear of retaliation, remember?”

Sam nodded. “Is hard.” He mumbled, staring at the floor in between his feet.

“I know. I’m not pushing you, I just want you to know I’m here.” Sam nodded, but did not elaborate.

Cas stood, ignoring Sam’s whine when Cas moved away from him. Cas tugged at Sam’s flannel, and Sam lifted his arms to assist Cas in pulling off his various layers of clothing. Cas dug through Sam’s drawers until he found a comfy t-shirt and sleep pants and finished helping Sam change. 

Sam looked at him with a warm smile as he finished. 

“How is heaven?” he asked. 

Cas sighed.

“Interesting. Jack is reorganizing. I think in the long run this will be better, but in the meantime everything is… a little chaotic.”

“Yeah. I’ll bet. Jack is ok?”

Cas smiled, and gently pushed Sam towards the bed, encouraging him to lay down. As Sam arranged his limbs so he was comfortable, Castiel laid next to him and drew the blankets over himself and Sam. Sam noticed that Cas changed into night clothes as well, but he wasn't really sure when that happened. He decided it wasn’t worth the limited brain power he had at the moment to figure out.

“Jack is good. He takes his responsibilities very seriously. He asked how you and Dean were doing.”

Sam smiled, and he laid his head on Cas’ chest. 

“That’s good. I worry about him, you know. He’s our son.”

“Yes I know.”

“Cas?” Sam asks.

“Yes?”

“Can you…” Sam paused, and Cas sensed rather than felt Sam’s voice lock up on him. Castiel waited patiently. While Sam still encountered trouble expressing his needs, given enough time and space, he usually managed to communicate his needs eventually. Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Can we use your wings as a blanket tonight?” Sam finally asked.

“Of course.” 

One of the perks to Jack pulling him from the Empty the second time around was the regeneration of his wings. And, after the soul bond ritual that bound him and Sam together as mates, Sam was able to perceive Castiel’s wings without danger. An added benefit was Sam found great comfort in their weight while sleeping. Cas carefully rearranged himself and called his wings out from the pocket dimension where he usually kept them. He settled his wing over Sam, who curled into Cas and sighed contentedly.

“The dreams don’t come when you’re here,” Sam said after a few moments, surprising Castiel--he’d thought that Sam had fallen asleep.

It took a moment for Cas to read between the lines and understand what Sam was actually saying.

“Were the dreams bad while I was gone, Samuel?” 

That would explain why Sam was sleep deprived and why his brother didn’t know. Despite the progress the brothers had made communicating with each other, there were still things Sam had trouble discussing with Dean. Sam could barely manage to talk about them with Cas, or the hunter friendly therapist they’d found and were visiting regularly-even Dean.

Cas felt Sam nod from where he was pressed up against Cas’ side.

“So cold, Cas. Couldn’t sleep. Scared I wouldn’t wake up. Or I’d wake up and I’d be  _ there _ .” A shiver worked its way through Sam from head to toe as he spoke.

“Well, I'm here now, and I’m not due back to heaven for quite a while.”

“That’s good. I missed you. I’m glad you're back.”

“Me too, Samuel.”

Castiel gently ran his hand through Sam’s hair until he was assured Sam was asleep, and then curled up around him protectively. He would ensure no nightmares of the past haunted his Samuel’s dreams tonight.


End file.
